


everything that we plan on fighting for

by singasongofus



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasongofus/pseuds/singasongofus
Summary: yongsun falls in love with music. byulyi falls in love with yongsun.





	everything that we plan on fighting for

Byulyi has been hearing Yongsun sing since they were 6 years old, going as high as they could on the playground swings. She remembers seeing Yongsun at the top, singing with her eyes closed and her hair haloed by the bright afternoon sun, and wondering if maybe she was an angel. She wonders that again tonight, as the stage lights up behind Yongsun, illuminating her hair.

 

"So what did you think?" they're in the back of a coffee shop, the one they've been going to since they were in high school.

 

Byulyi looks at Yongsun, blonde hair spilling out from where it's been tucked into her hood, and tried to find the words to describe it.

 

"It was... amazing." That's not nearly enough, but it'll have to do.

 

*

 

When they're 14, they enter the school talent show. Byulyi knows Yongsun is radiant, can feel it even beside her while they perform, and as soon as they step offstage, their schoolmates swarm Yongsun.

 

"Are you going to be an idol?" an underclassman’s question catches them both off-guard and Yongsun laughs, patting the kid on the head.

 

Byulyi's pretty sure she's been in love with Yongsun since they were kids, but it takes her until they're 16 to finally work up the nerve to kiss her best friend. Yongsun kisses her back and Byulyi feels like her world's stopped, and she never wants it to start back up.

 

But it does, and when they're 21, Yongsun signs her trainee contract. The first rule is no dating, but she promises they'll make it work, no one will know if they're both girls. Byulyi smiles, kisses her on the lips, and promises to wait. And she does, but she doesn't see her girlfriend for almost two years, living off text messages that they manage to send between Yongsun's practices and Byulyi's studying.

 

Byulyi is 23, getting ready for her KMLE when she turns on the TV and sees Yongsun, in a black and white dress between two other girls. It's been nearly two months since they last saw each other, and their once-weekly video calls have fallen to every 2 or 3 weeks, but Byulyi still curses herself for forgetting the date.

 

If Byulyi thought she barely saw Yongsun before, it's even worse now-- she can't remember the last time she heard her girlfriend's voice, turns on the TV sometimes just for a glimpse of that familiar smile.

 

She knows she's lucky, knows it's unusual for idols to keep in touch with friends, let alone significant others. But still, it hurts to see her smiling onstage when she hasn't seen that smile in what feels like years. As ridiculous as it is, Byulyi is jealous of Wheein and Hyejin, Yongsun’s group mates, despite the fact that they’re some of the cutest and sweetest people she’s ever met, because they get to see her every day and that’s just not fair.

 

Promotions slow down after a while and although the company keeps Yongsun on a tight leash, they finally manage to see each other again. To Byulyi, it feels like coming up for air after spending the past 2 years underwater.

 

A year after her debut, they get into a scandal. Well, Yongsun gets into a scandal. "Mamamoo's Solar on a Date?" headlines tabloids, alongside a photo of Yongsun and a hoodied, masked Byulyi. The company pacifies the media by saying that they're good friends. Which is true, of course, but it still stings. Byulyi and Yongsun were never particularly public about their relationship, but it still feels like Byulyi's being forced back in the closet.

 

As much as she doesn't like to admit it, Byulyi wonders if she's enough for Yongsun. Her girlfriend has always been beautiful and talented, but she's famous now, and a part of an industry that Byulyi doesn't know the first thing about.

 

Two years into her residency, Byulyi's coworkers see the picture of Yongsun she keeps in her wallet. They tease her endlessly for being a fangirl, and Byulyi has to bite back tears when she thinks about her girlfriend. She loves Yongsun, of course she does, but sometimes she wonders if love is enough when it feels like they're in two separate worlds.

 

She tells Yongsun this near Christmastime, on her 24th birthday, and Yongsun looks at her with tears in her eyes, begs her not to leave and so she doesn't, because how can she say no to the sun? She promises to wait, like she did 3 years ago. She wonders if waiting is enough.

 

Tonight, pressed shoulder to shoulder in a crowd on fangirls, it feels like the past 4 years have been leading up to this moment. And when Yongsun comes onstage and smiles that smile, the one that could outshine the sun she's named for, Byulyi feels like she's 16 again, kissing Yongsun for the first time in her childhood bedroom. When she's allowed backstage and Yongsun kisses right then and there, in front of her staff and group mates, she knows.

 

As long as she has Yongsun, it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by solar's ["nada sou sou" mv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gmZBW3Ngf0) and amber liu's ["closed doors"](https://soundcloud.com/amberliuofficial/closed-doors)  
> title from amber liu's closed doors
> 
> i wanted to tag this as angst with a happy ending but didn't want to spoil anything :,-)
> 
> i have very little knowledge of the korean medical school system; please let me know if i've described something wrong.
> 
> in case you couldn't tell, ys and mb are meant to be the same age in this fic.


End file.
